


Unfed Love

by Birgitta, Mathildou



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitta/pseuds/Birgitta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildou/pseuds/Mathildou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir have been the bestest friends you could ever imagine for ages.<br/>Inseparable and like family for each other, their friendship could never been broken or could it?<br/>After a night out and a revealed secret from Nasir, Agron sees their friendship crumble little by little.<br/>Will he be able to gain back what has been lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here is a new Nagron fic I've had in mind for a while and I hope you're not fed up with it already.  
> Sorry about the title, couldn't find one that fit better... lol  
> Enjoy!

It was a shining morning and the family Rosling was already up at 9am.  
Jack was very busy working in his doctor’s office at home and Louisiana was making breakfast for her two sons.  
The youngest one, Duro, was downstairs. He had short black hair, brown eyes, wasn’t that tall and not that well-muscled either but was training very hard to look like his older brother. Duro was 18 years old and had just finished high school. After the summer holidays, he wanted to start studying to become a doctor just like his father. The reason why he woke up that early was because he was going to assist his father today. Kind of a training.  
The older one, Agron, finally came downstairs after a while. He had short brown hair, green eyes and was as tall as his father. He was 20 years old and was studying at university to become a lawyer like his mother and her father before her.  
This family looked like a wealthy, calm and trouble-free family. Wealthy, they were but calm and trouble-free? Agron didn’t think so.  
When he sat down, his mom was coming over with the fresh juices.  
  
‘Did my babies sleep well?’, she asked in a friendly voice.  
Duro wanted to answer that question but was interrupted by his mom yelling at his brother.  
‘What are you wearing this time? Can’t you ever wear a nice shirt and decent trousers like your little brother? Use him as an example for once.’  
  
Agron wasn’t listening at all with his headphones on and was enjoying eating his yoghurt with his fingers. Louisiana saw that and threw a spoon at him.  
‘Eat that with a spoon! We aren’t pigs!’, she said.  
  
Duro couldn’t stop laughing about what Agron was doing in front of their mother with as a result, a killing glare from her.  


~~~~~

In another not that wealthy neighbourhood, was Nasir living, Agron’s best friend. They've known each other for years. Since elementary school if Nasir recalled well. But they had been best friends since the day Agron quite saved Nasir’s ass from bullies in their first year of high school. That, was Agron’s version.

If you asked Nasir, they had been best friends a long time before. Playing hide and seek in Agron’s big garden, making weapons out of wooden sticks, climbing up their treehouse they had made in the big oak tree and playing pilot and co-pilot ‘shooting’ with imaginary pistols to everything that moved in the garden.  
If Nasir told those stories to Agron, the latter would just say they were close friends but nothing more. They both just knew so well that Agron would always protect Nasir and Nasir would just always do the same for Agron if needed.  
  
Nasir noticed his mom staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest standing against the door frame. Nasir smiled at her and came closer stroking her arms gently.  
  
‘Are you sure you’re gonna be ok?’, he asked worried.  
His mom smiled back and gave her son a kiss on his cheek.  
‘Yes, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. You need to relax for once and you’re going to do that on holiday with your friends. Don’t you worry about me, I have Ashur.’  
  
Nasir sighed and went back over to his bags.  
‘You know what I think about that guy, mom.’  
  
His mom came over and stroked her son’s back.  
‘I know… But he takes good care of me. If ever there’s a problem, he’ll be there.’  
  
Nasir sighed again and hugged his mom.  
‘Ok, ok. But only because he’s a doctor, I’ll trust him on this. Take your medicines, mom. Don’t forget’, he said kissing her hair.  
  
His mother gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
‘No, I won’t! Don’t worry… If ever I forget, I still have-‘  
‘Ashur. I know, I know’, Nasir chuckled.  
His mother smiled and slapped his ass.  
‘Now, off you go!’ she said laughing.  
‘Mom! Don’t ever do that again!’ Nasir laughed and went downstairs.  
His mother followed him on the stairs still laughing.  
‘I thought I wasn’t allowed to do that anymore in front of your friends?’  
Nasir opened the front door.  
‘Yes, that’s obvious! But I’m a grown man and I don’t like that.’  
His mother looked at him joyfully.  
‘Grown man or not, you’ll be my baby boy forever! Now you really need to go ‘cause Spartacus is impatiently waiting in his truck!’ she said with another slap on her son’s ass.  
Nasir walked out, growling.  
‘Mom!!’  
  
She couldn’t stop laughing teasing her son like that and waved at everybody in the truck.  
‘Have a good trip, guys! And take good care of my baby!’ she said with a wink.  
Spartacus laughed.  
‘We will miss Berry! Thank you!’ he said driving off with a blushing Nasir in the back seat.

~~~~~

Agron was busy packing the last things. He was looking if his dad had any consultation and when the patient went out, Agron jumped as fast as he could in the office.

‘Dad, dad! Can you give me a few bucks for the trip?’ he asked.  
  
His dad sighed and opened his wallet with an impatient older son standing behind him, watching over his shoulder. Agron quickly took his father’s credit card and ran away, taking his bag off the table and jumped in the same truck as Nasir went in a few minutes ago.  
His father furiously came outside.  
  
‘Agron! Come back here! Give my credit card back! Agron!’  
Agron told Spartacus to leave before his dad was able to reach the car and laughed watching his father out of the rear window.  
  
Once they were out of Agron’s father’s sight, Gannicus, sitting in the front seat, turned to Agron with a big smile.  
‘So… Playing the bad boy again?’  
  
All of the friends were laughing while driving to their holiday destination.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending all day long at the beach, playing games and making fun, the boys headed to the city center, into a street full of clubs and bars.  
‘Come on guys! Let’s party!’, said Spartacus, cheering.  
The others quickly followed in his cheering and were about to walk further, to a bar named ‘Carambar’ drawing their attention. Dance music blasting out of it, flashing coloured lights through the windows, and girls noticing the group of men, waving at them and calling them over. Everything the boys needed for a fun night.

‘Uhm guys… I’m gonna skip that. I’m too tired.’, Nasir sighed and stretched himself out.  


The boys all made a sound of disapproval.  
‘Oh come on Nasir! It’s our holiday and you should participate!’, Agron said. ‘Besides, music is absolutely your thing, and this sounds really good. And look at all those chicks!’  


Nasir smiled at his best friend.  
‘Nah… Thanks. We’ve been going out every evening, I just want to rest a bit. You have fun with that music and those chicks.’  


‘Pussy!’ Gannicus laughed putting an arm around Nasir’s shoulders and teasing him by ruffling his hair.  
Nasir laughed and pulled away. Agron patted his back. ‘Okay, as you wish. See you later buddy.’  
‘Yeah, have fun guys!’ Nasir said heading back to the hotel.  
The boys cheered in response heading to the bar.

~~~~~

It was easy for Nasir to find his way back to the hotel as it was pretty close to the beach they spent their day at. In fact, everything you needed for a great holiday was close to the hotel and that’s why the boys had chosen it. For Nasir, it was expensive to pay his stay but Agron, being his best friend, was always ready to pay if only it was for Nasir to have fun so Nasir could say he was kind of blessed to have such a friend. Of course, he was always ready to refund everything but most of the time, Agron refused it and let it be.

Nasir’s life isn’t easy and wasn’t for as long as he remembered. When he was five years old, he remembered playing in the same big garden at Agron’s house. Nasir’s parents went on a day trip with his brother that day. Nasir didn’t want to go with them as he wanted to play with the brother’s new toys and all. He used to play a lot with both the German brothers, feeling like another brother to them with the same age as Duro was but somehow, Nasir had always felt more attracted to the older brother. Why? He couldn’t tell but it had always been that way. He will remember that day so well, as if it happened yesterday. He was playing hide-and-seek with the two brothers. Agron was the one who counted against the big oak tree, eyes closed. Duro ran away as fast as he could on his little feet, seeking the best place to hide and Nasir could still tell where it was. He saw the five-year old Duro hide behind the big garden house at the end of the backyard, Rufus, their chocolate brown lab, following him joyfully.  
That backyard, in summertime, was the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine. The oak tree, in the middle of it, had wide green leafs covering almost everything underneath in shadows. Around the garden, beautiful flowers with amazing smells and colours. To this day, Nasir still enjoys smelling them whenever he comes to visit the brothers in summertime and spend the afternoon by the pool. The flowers feel so soft under his touch and he enjoys wandering for hours just caressing them.

Nasir knew it was now his turn to hide before Agron had finished counting. Normally, when playing hide-and-seek in the garden, they weren’t allowed to go inside and hide because that was against the rules of the game for the boys. When playing outside, it had to be outside, they agreed on it. But Nasir couldn’t immediately find a place and ran as fast as he could up the stairs, inside the house through the sliding door of the veranda and hid behind the sofa. He could still hear Agron counting. ‘17-18-19-20! Ready or not, here I come!’  
That was probably the moment when Nasir suddenly grew up faster than boys of his age. He heard a conversation between Louisiana and Jack, Agron and Duro’s parents. They were talking about a severe car accident that happened on the freeway. Jack had been immediately called by the hospital. Two deaths were certain, one passenger was still in a critical condition. Louisiana tried to get more information but Jack needed to hurry. He took his car keys and went to his car as fast as he could. Louisiana told him to drive safely as he drove off the driveway.

After that, she went into the garden and called the boys together. Nasir came out of his hiding spot and walked with his little bare feet on the wooden patio. Agron glared at him because, you know, hiding inside the house while playing outside was against the rules.  
‘You’re such a cheater, Nasir!’ Agron growled.  
‘I’m not…’ Nasir replied with his little voice.   
‘Yes, you are! Hiding inside is against the rules.’ Duro said in his turn, crossing his arms.

‘Boys! Please…’ Louisiana said in a calming voice, with her hand in the air to soothe them. She sat on the wooden patio, asking the boys to come closer. Nasir sat next to her, curious to know more about what happened. Louisiana deeply sighed and began explaining.  
‘There has been a car crash earlier today, a serious car crash… Nasir,…’  


That was the moment when everything turned blank in front of him and deafening around him. He didn’t hear anything anymore, he didn’t want to hear it either. He only wanted to run away, run, never come back. He felt Louisiana’s hands squeezing his little shoulders, whispering soothing words in his ear. He felt Agron coming closer and telling him something. He didn’t hear it, he only saw Agron talk. Duro didn’t quite understand and kept asking questions.   
Nasir shook himself out of Louisiana’s grip and ran across the garden, screaming and crying it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. He didn’t want it to be true. He heard Louisiana scream, ‘Nasir! Honey!’ but he ran to the garden house, slammed the wooden door and sat in a corner holding his legs together and crying. A flow of tears, and being five years old, he still didn’t really understand why.   
His family was gone? His mother was still there. His daddy? Papa, as he used to say, was he never going to hold him tight when he was scared again? Was he never going to come home from work again, swaying his little boy off his feet in the air and laughing and telling him he was so proud of him? And his brother? His big, kick-ass brother? Was he never going to defend him anymore in school when other kids were laughing at him?

He heard the door opening and saw Agron peeking inside. As soon as he saw how his friend was feeling, he came in, carefully closed the door and sat next to his friend with an arm around him.   
Agron put his head on Nasir’s shoulder and told him he will always be at his side, whatever he needed. Nasir wiped the tears away from his cheeks and whispered, ‘I want mommy…’  
Agron lifted his head and said, ‘I know you want your mommy and you will see her soon. Dad is the most amazing doctor, he has superpowers you know!’  
Nasir looked at him with his big, watery eyes. ‘Does he really have superpowers?’  
‘Absolutely!’ Agron exclaimed.  
‘But, if he has superpowers, why doesn’t he get papa and my brobro back?’  
Agron stayed silent for a while, looking into the void.   
‘I don’t know… I don’t think it works that way. But what my dad can do, is make stars of people. That is one of his superpowers!’  
‘Stars?’  
‘Yeah, stars. Nasir, when you look into the sky at night, there are millions, billions of stars and my dad always says that those are people who lost their lives but are always there for us. My grandma is one of them, for sure!’  
Nasir sighed and laid his head back on his knees.   
‘I just want to hold papa…’  
Agron sighed as well and laid his head back on his friend’s shoulder.   
‘Tonight, you’re going to spend the night here and if you want, we can choose a star to be your papa and your brobro.’  
‘Can we choose any star?’  
‘Any star…’ Agron smiled at him. ‘The biggest one!’ and he hugged him.  
Nasir smiled again, holding his friend tightly and Agron just knew he needed it so badly and didn’t let go until Nasir chose to do so.

That day will never be erased from Nasir’s memory and he was still thinking about it when he stripped out of his clothes to take a shower. The cool water on his shoulders felt so good after an extremely hot day. After the shower, he dried himself off, got back into his boxer’s briefs and stepped in his bed.   
He put on the TV, took his phone and sent a message to his mom to know if everything was okay. He should have expected her answer but it still made him chuckle before putting it back on the night stand and putting off the TV.  


_‘Everything is alright. Taking my medicines and if ever it gets bad, I still have Ashur ;-)’_

~~~~~

Nasir heard someone tumbling in the hall and messing about with the door’s locker. He heard someone that sounded like Agron mumbling and cursing in German. Nasir rolled over in his bed, sighed and eventually stood up. He opened the door catching his best friend who was about to fall over and led him towards the bed to sit.

‘Du riechst so gut… Zanke…’, Agron mumbled falling over once again in Nasir’s arms.  
‘Don’t talk German to me Aggy. You know I don’t understand’, Nasir chuckled and stroked his hair.  
‘Ja… Enzuldigung… You should leeeeaaarn…’, Agron looked up and laughed.  
Nasir laughed with him.   
‘Ow poor little guy. Come here, I’ll help you getting into bed’, he said pulling at Agron’s shirt to get it off. Agron moved away from his best friend’s arms and took off his shirt.   
Nasir couldn’t help but stare at the wonder his best friend was. Agron trained a lot and you could see every detail of that hard work on that man’s chest. Nasir stroked it and smiled at him. Agron leant against Nasir closing his eyes and sighing.

Afterwards, Nasir stroked Agron’s cheek and bended over to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. He was about to deepen it when he felt Agron pulling away from him in disbelief.  
‘Wh- what are you doing…?’ Agron jumped off the bed shaking his head, wide awake now.  
Nasir scratched the back of his head looking for an answer.  
‘I- I’m sorry, it just came like that… I- I really don’t have… Any explanation for this…’  
‘What were you doing Nasir?! Are you…? Oh my god!’, Agron walked around nervously in the room.  
Nasir sighed and his voice trembled when he started talking.  
‘Yes, I am gay.’  


Agron turned to him with big eyes and his face turned red with rage.  
‘Are you kidding me?! We have been best friends for ages and now you’re telling me this?!’   
Agron started pacing around again passing a hand through his hair shaking his head from time to time. He stopped abruptly and turned with fiery eyes to Nasir.  
‘You’re not going to tell me you’re in love with me?’   
Agron pointed a finger to Nasir shaking his head waiting for a negative answer.   
Nasir sighed, stroked his arm nervously and bowed his head.  
‘Well…’, his voice trembled. ‘I’ve been in love with you for quite some time, to be honest…’  
Agron turned red again.  
‘You gotta be kidding me!! You’re not being serious! What did you think? I’m gonna wait till he’s drunk to kiss him?! You’re disgusting Nasir, I loathe you’, Agron paced again, putting his hands on his hips in frustration, thinking and sighing. 

Agron stopped to look through the window, into the quiet night.  
‘And all this ‘advice’ you gave me to flirt with girls, that’s not even real? You thought about yourself, didn’t you?’  
Nasir looked up.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about… I gave you real advice. I just want you to be happy, Agron. I really want that… And I didn’t think about me cause I knew you’re straight and I wanted to help you find a good girlfriend…’  
Agron shook his head and turned to face Nasir once more.  
‘Shut up! Just shut up! None of that is true! You want me to be happy, yeah right… And you don’t want to be? You’re happy with me, right? You thought, if I tried to kiss him, he’ll magically turn gay! God, you’re unbelievable…’  
‘It’s nothing like that Agron’, Nasir tried to calm him down.  
‘Tell me then! What were your intentions?! How were you going to tell me? You know I’m not that drunk I would kiss or fuck my best friend! No way! I’m not like that!’  
‘Agron please… Let me explain…’  
Agron shook his head again and pointed a finger at him.  
‘No, I don’t want to hear it! Pack your bags and leave.’  
Nasir opened his mouth in disbelief.  
‘But… Aggy please…’, he stood up and put a hand on his chest to try to calm him down but Agron backed off.  
‘Stay away from me! I don’t want to see you anymore! Pack your bags and leave! Get the fuck out of here!’  
‘Aggy…’  
‘Don’t call me like that anymore… You’re nothing to me, did you understand me? Nothing… I’m sleeping in Spartacus’ room tonight and when I come back tomorrow, you’re gone’, he took his shirt off the bed, put it on and left the room.

Nasir turned towards the window, embraced himself to hold the tears threatening to come but couldn’t hold the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translation:   
> 'Du riechst so gut... Danke': 'You smell so nice... Thank you'  
> 'Entschuldigung': 'Sorry'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Sorry I've been away that long but I've been busy with schoolwork that is just multiplying on my desk...  
> But this time, a huge chapter for you because you all had to wait that long to read the next chapter of this story. Well... here it is...  
> I hope you still enjoy it as much as I like to write it! :)

Agron had slammed the room’s door behind him not caring about his best friend he had just left behind and had told to leave. He was wandering down the hall trying to find Spartacus’ room. He felt like crap, that was the least he could say. He leant against the wall with one hand and placed the other on his stomach that was making protesting noises. It felt like it was on fire, burning everything inside him. His head was also spinning badly and it was not going to take long before Agron was really going to get sick. He burped lightly from time to time until a bigger one came with a small flow of acid. It was like his stomach wanted to get out now and Agron began to gag, spitting all the contents of it out.  
After that, Agron let himself slide down against the wall on the floor. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and tried to type a message to Spartacus asking in which room he was again. Not long after he had sent it, he heard a door open not far away from where he was sitting. Agron looked up to look at the room where the noise had come from.  
  
‘Agron? My god… What the hell are you doing here on the floor?’ Spartacus whispered trying not to wake up other people sleeping in the same hall.  
‘I…’ Agron thought for a while. He could just not tell Spartacus what had happened exactly yet. He had to find an excuse but that was hard with his drunk head. ‘I had a fight… With Nasir. I just left…’ he tried to articulate.  
‘Come here, buddy. Let me help you,’ Spartacus said trying to avoid the puddle of liquid lying next to Agron. He helped him up with Agron pushing on the ground to make him stand.  
‘Yeah… Sorry, I got sick… Like, a bit or something…’ Agron mumbled.  
‘Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of that. What you need, is some sleep right now.’  
  
Both men sauntered back to Spartacus’ room.

~~~~~

Agron, not yet sober but not drunk anymore, headed to his room, the next morning. He had a huge headache and it became even bigger when he saw who was in the room once he had opened the door.  
‘You gotta be kidding me!’ he yelled stroking his head due to the pain it caused him.  
  
Nasir jumped off the bed and walked toward Agron putting comforting hands on the latter’s chest. Agron backed off once fingers were even just stroking lightly over his shirt. Nasir still disgusted him badly for the moment.  
‘Aggy, just listen for a sec,’ Nasir tried to say.  
‘Don’t touch me! And don’t say that name again! It doesn’t kind of ‘fit’ anymore right now,’ Agron answered still stroking his head.  
‘Okay… Agron please… Let me explain. I just –‘  
‘No! I said, pack your bags and get out of here!’  
‘But – ‘  
‘What part of get the fuck out don’t you understand?!’  
‘Don’t be such an asshole…’  
  
Agron watched him with big eyes not wanting to believe those words.  
‘What? I paid this whole damn shit for you! Wanting to spend some great time with friends and especially you! Cause, you know why? You’re my best friend or what I thought we were! And now, just now, you’re telling me you’re gay and you’re in love with me and I’m the asshole? Really? Me?’  
Agron was furious now. Looking at Nasir with eyes filled with fire. Nasir was even scared of what might happen to him now as he has never seen his best friend being that angry at him.  
  
‘I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make it worse but please…’ Nasir tried to calm him down.  
Agron moved away, took Nasir’s bag and leather jacket off the bed and walked towards the door.  
‘Get out!’ Agron opened the door.  
‘Get out!’ he threw the bag outside in the hall.  
‘Get out! he then threw the jacket outside.  
‘No.’ Nasir firmly said. ‘I’m not gonna leave because you say so. It’s also my vacation and if you don’t like that, I’m sorry for you,’ he crossed his arms, not being sure though if that was now the right thing to do or say.  
Agron, still furious, turned his head to watch Nasir again straight in the eyes.  
‘I’m not gonna say it again Nasir…’ anger still boiling inside.  
Nasir looked at him with narrowed eyes and still with arms crossed over his chest.  
‘No.’  
  
Agron totally exploded like never before. He grabbed Nasir by the shoulders and threw him against the wall, his fist ready to hit him in the face. Nasir’s screaming from pain was probably the reason why Spartacus entered the room in panic.   
He tried to pull Agron away by himself but that wasn't easy until a much greater force came to aid. Agron just realised that force had been Crixus once he got smashed against the wall and Crixus held a firm grip on Agron's collar pointing a finger at him with a look that could kill.   
Spartacus, on the other hand, pulled Nasir up and led him outside the room. They both could hear Crixus screaming at Agron for his actions.  
  
'What the fuck do you think you're doing?!' Crixus said.  
'What the fuck do YOU think you're doing?! Back off! You're hurting me!' Agron replied.   
Crixus loosened the grip.   
'Ow now you're being a silly two-year old calling for his mommy or what?'   
'Shut up! You know nothing about this all!'   
'No, exactly! I don't know anything about your actions towards Nasir, aka your best friend! I'd like to know what just happened? You never hurt him before…'   
'Ow and you think I'm gonna tell it to you?' Agron answered chuckling.   
'Ow come on! I thought those moments we called each other 'piece of shit' were over a long time ago,' Crixus said raising his arms in disbelief.   
'That's what you thought maybe but to me, you're still a piece of shit! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm out,' Agron headed towards the door.   
'Ow yeah! Being the two-year old again running away from his problems! That's how we know you Agron! Always a better solution to you than actually talking.'  
Agron turned to face Crixus. 'Ow because now, you're being my dad or something?'   
Crixus shook his head. 'I don't know. Maybe you need some education you obviously didn't get so if you want, I'll give it to you. You're acting like a selfish teenager and you really need a slap in your face.'   
Agron chuckled again and came closer opening his arms welcoming Crixus. 'Well, hit me baby!'   
Crixus looked up at him raising an eyebrow. 'I'm gonna do it, you know that.'   
Agron held a big smile upon his lips. 'No, you're not. Cause you're just some big coward thinking he's loved and he can do so many great things like being a papa and a hero but you're not Crixus. Put those dreams in a box and lock it up. Just throw the key away...' he narrowed his eyes, holding the smile.  
'I'm seriously gonna do it.'   
'Hit me... If you dare. You always dreamed about doing it but you had Spartacus always having your back and holding you down keeping you from doing what you so desperately wanted. So now I'm giving you the chance.'   
Crixus growled inside his throat. Making a fist from his right hand seeing the welcoming look on Agron's face. He didn't even deserve it, Crixus thought. Agron was just provoking him and Crixus didn't want to give him that pleasure. He just shook his head again and headed towards the door.   
'You know, I don't know what happened to you last night but now, you're being a bigger bitch than you were before... And I'm sorry to see this.'   
Agron just watched him leave and chuckled. 'Coward...'

~~~~~

The trip back home happened in complete silence. Although it took the friends at least 6 hours to get back, the only words they shared was when they had to ask to take a break to eat, drink or go to the bathroom.  
Agron sat as far as he could from Nasir in the car and the friends’ holiday was kind of over after the events but they all still tried to make the best of it although it didn’t work out pretty well. It was rather awkward and silent than being a loud and fun bunch of friends enjoying their holiday.  
They all went about their ways after they had come back, still not talking much even though none of them except Nasir and Agron had a clue about what happened.  
They occasionally went out to share drinks all together. The girlfriends noticing something was wrong between the two best friends but none of the both breaking a single word about it. Still sitting as far away from Nasir as he could, Agron knew Nasir must have told Naevia something because she always looked at Agron with concerned but firm eyes.   
They both were not talking to each other and when they did, one or the other got a glare and/or a snarl as response from the other. They also kind of had an Instagram photo battle. Who was having most of the fun between the two? They didn’t leave comments on, nor liked each other’s posts anymore… That’s something else the girlfriends noticed.  
Something that had made Nasir angry and that he told Naevia about, was when Agron had posted a picture of him actually dating Saxa, the lead singer of Nasir’s band. Yes, Nasir knew Agron had had a crush on her since a long time but he could see the provoking look in Agron’s eyes, meant to anger Nasir. Naevia had calmed him down and told him that nothing was wrong with the picture and that he shouldn’t be that concerned about it but Nasir just knew he was right and that Agron had done it for a reason. As a result, Saxa was either not that focused when they were rehearsing or Agron just entered to ‘say hello to his girlfriend’ and then Nasir knew he had lost Saxa for the rest of the day. Again, Nasir knew Agron was provoking him by kissing Saxa just in front of him, holding her tight and hugging her with eyes towards Nasir that explained all his actions in one glance. Nasir then just crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, sometimes chuckled raising his eyes and shaking his head. Agron was trying to make Nasir’s life a living hell as much as he could and Nasir knew it but fought back.

~~~~~

Summer break was over and everyone eventually went back to college to study. Well… ‘study’ for Agron, that is…

Saxa sighed and climbed off Agron to lay next to him. They both still tried to catch their breath again and looked at each other smiling. Agron came closer to Saxa to kiss her lightly on the lips to go further down her cheek and neck. Saxa smiled widely, closed her eyes and giggled. She stroked her boyfriend's neck and back.   
'Didn't you get enough already babe?' she whispered in his ear to bite the lobe next.   
  
Agron groaned in her neck and pushed himself up on one elbow to look at his girlfriend. They had been a couple for 5 months now and it felt like an eternity to last for yet another eternity. That was what he hoped at least. He loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him back as much as he did. They could understand one another so well and on the plus side for Agron's dad perhaps, Saxa was German like his family was. That's probably the reason why they could understand one another that well.  
  
'How can I ever get enough of you baby?' he said.  
Saxa smiled and stroked his cheek. 'Well for now, it'll have to do cause I have class in half an hour.'  
Agron took a strand of Saxa's blond beautiful curls and curled it around his fingers. He made a pouty face and looked at her. 'Quickie?'   
Saxa laughed. 'Stop making that face! You know it won't help with me and you just had it. By the way, don't you have to go to class?'   
'Nope.'   
'I don't believe that. Everytime I'm here, you don't have class.'   
'Well, mayyybe, I'm a great organiser!' Agron laughed.  
Saxa pushed her up on one elbow too and looked at him with a serious face. 'Babe, you know I don't like the fact you're skipping class that much.'   
'Baby…' Agron lay back down sighing. 'I just don't like going to class! It's boring as hell and it's not like I'm gonna learn something new that I won't be learning on my own here.'   
'Ok. I knew you didn’t want to be a lawyer but why are you still studying to be one? Why don't you just tell your dad you don't want to?'   
'Because I might hurt my daddy and my mommy a little bit if I'm not doing what they desperately want me to.' he chuckled as response.   
Saxa punched him softly in his chest getting an 'auw' from her boyfriend. 'Seriously... I know it's difficult for you to see and understand that your little brother has much more success in studying to succeed your father as a doctor. But you can as well if you do your best.'   
Agron sighed again. 'Saxa. I don't want to! It's too boring.'   
'What are you gonna do then?'   
'I don't know... I'll see. But for now, enjoy my girlfriend.' he smiled at her leaning in for a kiss.   
Saxa backed away. 'Just tell your dad and maybe he'll understand.'   
'My dad doesn't understand anything I do.'   
Saxa laughed. 'I think he has been patient enough with you already. So, yeah, maybe he doesn't understand why you do some things but he accepts it eventually. He loves you babe, even if he doesn't show it every day.'   
Agron looked down. 'Ok... I'm gonna talk to him. But, at the end of the semester. To make you happy and shush you once and for all about that.' he chuckled.   
'No, I just want you to be happy and that you do something you love not just because your parents or me say so but I want it for you.'   
'Ok... Ok. Am I gonna see you tonight?'   
Saxa stood up and started putting on her clothes again. 'I'm afraid not babe. I'm meeting Naevia and Mira since I haven't seen them in like ages.'   
'Ok... Afterwards?'   
'Afterwards? What do you mean?' Saxa smiled shyly as if she didn't know what Agron meant.  
Agron put on his boxers again and got up to give Saxa a sweet little kiss. 'You know...' he stroked her arms she had crossed earlier. 'Donar isn't here tonight and I'm all alone. I just want my girl to be here with me to spend the night.'   
Saxa smiled back and gave him a kiss. 'As much as I want to, not possible either.'   
Agron made that pouty face again. 'Aaw why not this time? Are the girls taking you to another planet or something?'   
'Nah, just out of town. I'm not gonna be back until tomorrow at noon.'   
Agron chuckled and shook his head. 'And you were talking to me about not skipping class and how important that was.'   
'Hey! I can afford skipping a few classes. You can't! And uhm...' Saxa bit her lip knowing her boyfriend would not like what she had to say next.   
'What?' Agron started stroking her arms again.   
'I've got to rehearse with Nasir in the morning. That's why I'm not gonna be here tonight.'   
Nasir was studying in the town right next to theirs and it was difficult for Agron to know Saxa was Nasir's lead singer in his DJ career. Well, he quite knew it was asking for trouble to start dating the lead singer...  
  
Agron backed away and sat on his bed. 'Owkay... So, where are you gonna spend the night then?'   
'At Mira's place. Don't worry babe. I was not lying when I said I was going out with Naevia and Mira.'  
'Yeah but you lied about the fact Nasir is coming too.'   
'No, I didn't because you know why? He isn't coming with us. I'm just going to his place in the morning.'   
'Ow why is it he isn't coming with you guys? He is Naevia's best friend, isn't he?'   
'Yeah, but it's girl time.' Saxa came to sit next to her boyfriend. She took his hand in hers and kissed his shoulder. 'Why don't you go out alone with Nasir and talk to him about what happened? It's important for you both. You can't tell me those years of friendship suddenly meant nothing after what he confessed to you. It was not easy for him.'   
'No! I'm not going out with him and certainly not alone. It was quite easy for him to tell it after he tried to kiss me!'   
'Hey... Ssh…' she kissed his shoulder again. 'You should see it as a compliment towards you!'   
Agron looked at her not understanding what she meant. 'You know. That way, you know you're handsome. You attract people and not only girls but also boys! You know, I would be happy and appreciate it if another girl tried to kiss me because she likes me and not as a friend.'   
'So you would kiss that girl?' Agron replied, confused.  
'No, not exactly. But I would not push her away like you did with Nasir if she was my lifetime best friend.'   
Agron shook his head. 'I'm not talking to liars.'   
'Liar? Nasir is not a liar! He just kept that secret because he didn't dare to tell you. Probably because he was afraid of how you might react! That's childish Agron, really.'   
'It's not Saxa.'   
'Yes, it is. Have you turned into a homophobe after he told you that?'   
'I'm not a homophobe! I have no problems with gay people. They just have to stay away from me!'  
'That's what a hundred percent of homophobes say, Agron…' Saxa got up again and took her bag.  
'Saxa. I told you this in all honesty. I haven't told anyone but you about all this. I don't want to be told what I have to do.'   
Saxa opened her mouth in disbelief. 'Agron, we are a couple and I just want what's best for you.'  
'Nasir is not what's best for me, Saxa! Tell him to stay away from me!'   
Saxa shook her head looking at her boyfriend teary-eyed. 'You're unbelievable…'   
She left the room slamming the door. Agron sighed and lay back down hitting the wall.   
'Fuck it!'


End file.
